Locked In The Main Battery
by TurianRebel
Summary: There are very few times that Garrus ever locks the door to the main battery. This is one of those times. Garrus/FShep smut. Obvious xenophilia warning. Originally posted on my deviantArt and my Garrus RP tumblr.


When the door to the main battery hissed open, he didn't even have to look to see who it was. She gave herself away without even trying to. He knew the way she smelled and could always recognize the sound of her footsteps. He heard her come up behind him, but he kept on working and pretended he didn't even notice.

"Garrus, you said you needed to see me?"

He continued to interact with the console, playing off that he didn't even know she was there. The feeling of her eyes glaring at him made his mandibles twitch into a smile. It was fun to make her mad.

"Garrus?" she said again with obvious agitation. He knew nothing irritated her more than when he was too focused to answer her. He suddenly felt her hand on his back and decided to finally act like he noticed her.

"Shepard?" he asked with a confused look.

She crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. "You called me down here, remember?" she said, harboring irritation again.

"Oh. I can't remember," he said as he scratched his neck. "Sorry, Shepard. I've been busy working."

"Bullshit," she said with smirk. She put her hands on her hips as she eyed him up and down quickly. "What did you _really _call me down here for? Hmm?"

Though it appeared she had already figured him out, it was too early to let her win now. They've played this game before, and this time we wouldn't go easy on her. He crossed his arms across his chest and shrugged.

She took a few steps towards him, closing the gap between them. He watched her as she leaned forward to be just inches away from his face, sporting a devilish grin in the process. In a flash she reached up and swiped her nail at a spot on his chin, knowing the effect it would have. He made a slight groan as a chill came over him. She then turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"I'll let you get back to work," she said quietly as she approached the door. He turned around to the console and hit a few buttons. The display on the door turned red and Shepard stopped dead in her tracks and turned slightly back towards him.

"Locking your commanding officer in a room against her will is most certainly an act of insubordination, Vakarian."

He leaned back against the console and crossed his arms. "There isn't anything that says I _can't_ lock you in here, Shepard."

She turns to face him and mirrors his stance. "Fair enough," she says with a smirk.

"Now that we're alone…" he began as he moved his hands to hold on to the edge of the console. He watched her as she shifted her weight and gave him that same sultry smile she had given him many times before.* No matter how many times he sees it, it still excites just as much, if not more, as it did the first time she did it.

"Aren't you worried about Joker watching us?" she said as she nodded back towards the surveillance camera. Garrus turned back to the console and tapped at more buttons. The console made a few happy sounding beeps, and he turned back around. He could almost hear Joker cursing at the screen as it went to static on his end.

"Not anymore," he said quietly.

"Always the careful one, aren't we?"

"It took me a long time to get through the security system," he says, pointing over his shoulder. "EDI locked me out three times. I like to be prepared for these types of things. Just in case."

"Of course," she said with a light shake of her head.

"Like I said, you never know when you'll need to knock out the surveillance on the main battery." He moved a hand up to scratch his chin and said, "Why I had to block two additional connections is beyond me."

Shepard laughed and said, "Trying to hide something down here Vakarian?"

"Of course not, Shepard. You can never be too prepared."

She hit him with the sexy smile again and he felt his heart flutter in his chest.

"You really know how to make me sweat, huh?" he said as he stood up from the console and took a step towards her. She took a step towards him as well, staring up into his eyes.

"Maybe…" she said softly as she bit down on her lip. He reached out and grabbed on to her waist, pulling her up against him. He immediately went to kiss her neck, so softly that he almost wasn't touching her. The feeling of her twitching to his touch is exciting, and he feels the goosebumps spread across her neck.

She let out a slight gasp and held on to his arms, tilting her head back slightly. "That…is cheating," she whispered between a few soft sighs.

"No," he whispered as her moved to nibble on her ear. He felt her grip on him tighten at every nip. "_That_ would be cheating," he whispers next to her ear.

She puts a hand on either side of his face and moves her mouth to his, kissing him intensely. He carefully slips a hand up the back of her shirt and runs a talon down her spine, her back arching away from his touch. It was the little things that got to her the most, and he knew it. He ran all three fingers down her back at once, and she pulled away from their kiss to let out a soft moan. She takes a step back and lifts her arms above her head, and he removes her shirt with one swift movement, tossing it to the floor. They quickly go back into their embrace.

Without notice he hooks one hand under each of her thighs and picks her up, putting them at eye level. She lets out a slight chuckle and takes the opportunity to plant a kiss right on the scarred flesh on his neck causing him to let out an involuntary low growling sound. She crosses her ankles behind him and kisses his neck again, feeling his skin tingle. He turns back towards the console and pulls one of his hands out to turn off the digital display. He grabs onto her again and turns to set her down on the console gently.

"You're horrible," she whispers as she sits up straight. He doesn't say anything, instead putting one hand on her lower back and the other to her neck. He swipes her fiery red locks out of the way to kiss her neck again, before moving down to run his tongue across her recently exposed collarbone. A soft whimper escapes from her lips and she grips tightly onto his shoulders. His hand slips up from her lower back to the clasp at her bra and he sighs. This contraption had eluded him on more than one occasion, and he wanted to shoot the person who invented it.

"Either you can help me," he whispered, "Or I'm just going to rip it."

She snorts quietly and tilts her head to look at him. "You wouldn't."

He slips a talon under the fabric across her back and tears through it, making it's straps slip down onto her shoulders. She drops her arms and it slides onto the floor.

"You're buying me a new one the next time we go to the Citadel," Shepard says as she runs a hand down his chest, feeling his heart pounding beneath her touch. Seeing her chest completely bare makes his heart race and his palms sweat. When they were intimate the first time, he wasn't even certain he'd care for her breasts at all. That changed pretty quickly.

She leaned forward again to kiss him as he ran a talon across her stomach, brushing the hem of her pants in a tease, never lingering for more than a second. She grabs the edge of his shirt, yanking it off with ease. He grabbed onto her hips and pulled her to the edge of the console, pressing her right up against him. Something about their bare skin touching drove them both mad.

She put her hands on his back, digging in her nails in just a little. He knew the low growling turned her on, and he didn't even try not to do it. He slid his hand from her hip down across her thigh, his other hand slipping slowly into her pants. She gripped her nails harder into his skin and buried her face in the crook of his neck, muffling a moan. Her chest shuddered against his as she reveled in the feeling of his gentle touch.

She was so caught up in what he was doing that she didn't even realize that her pants were now half off, a cool breeze bringing it to her attention. She unwrapped her legs from his waist so he could remove her clothing completely. It was almost too much for her. His hand between her legs, his breath on her neck…that alone was almost enough to bring her to the edge. She gently nipped at his neck with her teeth, making him twitch. It only drove him to try harder. He continued with his fingers, enjoying the feeling of her reacting positively to his touch. All he could hear was his own heartbeat in one ear and her breathing heavily in the other.

She wrapped her legs back around his waist again, and brought a hand around to tug at his waistband. There were no troublesome buttons or clasps here. Before she could get her hand back onto his back, he pulled her a little closer and slipped himself inside of her. She involuntarily grasped onto his shoulder, pressing her mouth to his in an attempt to muffle any sound.

Now that their bodies were joined, even the slightest movement could induce pleasure. And that's what it was…slight slow movements. Anything too intense at this point would surely end it for both of them. Soft moans escaped from her lips and right into his ear, further increasing the need to want to please every inch of her body.

He moved his hand up into her hair, tangling the sweat soaked locks between his fingers. His other hand grasped tightly on to her hip, moving with her as her body responded to his movements. She let out a louder moan, and it threw him into overdrive.

The motions intensified significantly, and they could feel each other's hearts pounding in their chests as they were pressed together. She grasped feverishly at his back, tearing at the skin with her nails. He groaned in pain, but it was a pleasurable pain. Her head tilted back and exposed the delicate skin of her neck. He took this opportunity to sink his teeth into her skin, causing a sharp gasp to escape from her lips.

Her eyes closed as the sensations overwhelmed her from head to toe, pushing her to maximum pleasure. His talons dug into the flesh at her hips as he continued. And then it happened. He felt her whole body shudder a few times as she most certainly hit her peak, an intense moan confirming it. Her nails dug hard into his back again, causing searing pain. That was it for him.

He moved back slightly, breaking the connection they shared. His grip on her decreases and hers does the same. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling the heat coming off of his body. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and took a few breaths, her body still quivering slightly from the warmth of his breath against her skin.

She tilted her head up to kiss the scarred side of his jaw, hearing him make a contented sigh. Being able to be alone was rare, but it was something they both needed.


End file.
